Es ist wie Quidditch
by Sierra01
Summary: Angelina tut nicht, was sie will und Fred sagt nicht, was er denkt. Aber manchmal hilft das Glück auf seltsame Weise ...


Disclaimer: Alle handelnden Figuren gehören JK Rowling.

Autorin: Sierra

**Es ist wie Quidditch**

Wie ist es nur möglich, sich inmitten einer so fröhlichen und lärmenden Schülerschar auf seltsame Weise niedergeschlagen zu fühlen? Normalerweise fühle ich mich so kurz vor Weihnachten immer besonders zufrieden, ich genieße die Vorfreude. Schon als Kind habe ich alle um mich herum damit angesteckt. Während meine Mutter Plätzchen backte oder meine Brüder den Tannenbaum schmückten, hopste ich die ganze Zeit vor der geschlossenen Tür herum und spähte unentwegt durchs Schlüsselloch. Es störte mich nicht einmal, wenn ich deswegen Ärger bekam. Meine Mutter drohte zwar immer damit, die Plätzchen, die ich am liebsten mochte mit Pfeffergeschmack zu behexen, aber ich habe dann immer nur gekichert und bin schnell aus der Küche gehuscht. Ich habe nämlich ein Talent: Wenn ich mit meinen großen braunen Kulleraugen rolle und dazu ganz unschuldig lächle, dann kann mir niemand böse sein. Diese Gabe hat mich schon ein Paar Mal vor Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen gerettet.

Leider scheint es jedoch nicht bei Professor McGonagall zu funktionieren – ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, wie Alicia und ich einmal zu spät in Verwandlung waren. Ich marschierte unerschrocken nach vorn und behauptete mit Unschuldsmiene, dass wir heute den Klassenraum beim besten Willen nicht gefunden hätten. Ich meine, in einer Schule wie Hogwarts, in der Türen und Treppen laufend ihre Meinung ändern, kann das ja wohl auch noch zwei Sechstklässlerinnen passieren. Die blöde alte Jungfer sah mich mit steinerner Miene an und aus ihrem Mund kamen nur zwei Worte: „Nachsitzen, Johnson!"

Aber so etwas kommt bei mir zum Glück eher selten vor. Wenn ich Professor Flitwick erzähle, meine Eule hätte beim Suchen nach Briefen meine Hausaufgaben erwischt und sei damit davon gesegelt, so glaubt er mir jedes Mal. Ehrlich, der Trick funktioniert immer. Auch meine Mutter hat ihre Drohung nie wirklich wahr gemacht – nun ja, zumindest glaube ich das. Einmal kamen mir allerdings Zweifel, als mein Vater in ein großes Stück Stollen biss, das Gesicht verzog und irgendwas von „... ist dieses Jahr aber irgendwie scharf, Liebling ..." murmelte, worauf meine Mutter nur schuldbewusst grinste. Aber ansonsten bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass sie mir nie lange böse war. Wer will sich in der Weihnachtszeit auch schon mit Sorgen und Kummer befassen? In diesem Jahr jedoch hatte ich ernsthaft das Gefühl, ich war das einzige Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts, das nicht brannte vor Vorfreude auf den Weihnachtsabend, das Festessen und selbstverständlich den überaus wichtigen Weihnachtsball!

In den Drei Besen war es wie auch die Abende zuvor brechend voll. An allen Tischen saßen Grüppchen von Schülern zusammen, die noch schnell in aller Eile die letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigten. Die Luft war erfüllt von Stimmengewirr und Gelächter, soweit man auch sah, überall tummelten sich schwarze Umhänge, Spitzhüte und dicke Einkaufstaschen. Alicia und Katie waren anscheinend so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie mein Schweigen kaum bemerkten.

Auf einmal sah Alicia zur Tür und begann heftig zu winken. Der Kloß in meinem Hals verstärkte sich rapide, als ich einen pechschwarzen Lockenkopf in Begleitung zweier Rotschöpfe im Eingang stehen sah, die sich suchend nach allen Seiten umsahen. Auf Alicias Winken hin bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch das Gedränge und steuerten unseren Tisch an.

Lee, Fred und George zogen sich Stühle heran und ließen sich, alle drei ebenfalls dieses erwartungsvolle Grinsen im Gesicht, zwischen uns nieder. Mit geheimnisvoller Miene präsentierten die Jungs sogleich ihre neuesten Errungenschaften an Knallern, Krachern und Stinkbomben – sie kamen geradewegs aus Zonkos Scherzartikelladen und hatten sich bereits für die Sylvesterparty eingedeckt. Alicia und Katie waren hingerissen. Sogleich begannen sie zu planen, was die Gryffindors an diesem Neujahrsabend alles anstellen sollten. Es musste ihnen sicher auffallen, wie wortkarg ich war, aber niemand sprach mich darauf an und es war mir im Grunde auch ganz recht so. Mitten in einer überhitzten Diskussion darüber, ob sie Madam Rosmerta dazu überreden könnten, den Gryffindors den Gastraum für ihre Sylvesterparty zu überlassen, ging auf einmal einer von Georges nass zündenden Knallern los. An sich wäre es unter all dem Lärm kaum aufgefallen, wäre der Knaller nicht quer über den Tisch gerast und auf Alicias Schoß gelandet, die sogleich aufsprang, sich schüttelte und so panisch herum sprang, dass sich mehrere Köpfe verdutzt nach ihr umdrehten. George und Lee hatten nichts Besseres zu tun als vor Lachen loszuprusten, und seltsamerweise stimmte ich sogar mit ein. Als Fred jedoch anschließend grinsend den Arm um Alicia legte, die vor Wut kochte, verging mir das Lachen mit einem Schlag. Lee schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er fragte mich juxend, ob ich vielleicht zuviel von Hagrids bitteren Weihnachtskeksen erwischt hätte, und deshalb so miesepetrig aussehe. Das war nun echt zuviel. Wütend stand ich auf, behauptete, noch etwas für den Unterricht morgen tun zu müssen, und rauschte aus dem Gasthaus.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, peitschte mir der eisige Wind entgegen. Ich schloss sie mühsam hinter mir, wickelte mich in meinen Mantel und stapfte zügig durch den Schnee in Richtung Schloss. Bis zum Dorfrand schaffte ich es, mich zusammenzunehmen. Ich hatte jedoch kaum die letzte Hütte hinter mir gelassen und war allein, als ich hemmungslos in Tränen ausbrach.

**oOo**

Angelina ist wirklich ein klasse Mädchen. Sie ist nett, witzig, sieht gut aus und ist obendrein noch eine hervorragende Quidditchspielerin. Bloß manchmal, da werde ich einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Heute zum Beispiel. Zufällig hatten wir, Lee, George und ich, unsere „Jägerinnen" in den Drei Besen getroffen. Nun gut, vielleicht war es nicht wirklich Zufall. Von draußen hatte ich Angelinas roten Mantel, den ich inzwischen unter hunderten erkennen würde, an der Garderobe hängen sehen, und meine beiden Freunde kurz entschlossen in das ohnehin schon überfüllte Lokal bugsiert. Aber wie auch immer – in der Hoffnung, schon mal unauffällig einen ihrer Sylvesterkracher zu testen, stürzten sich Lee und George bereitwillig mit mir ins Getümmel.

Noch im Eingang stehend sahen wir Alicia. Sie saß ganz hinten an einem Tisch und rief irgendwas in unsere Richtung, wobei sie wie verrückt mit beiden Armen fuchtelte. Als ich an ihr vorbeiblickte, erkannte ich Angelina. Sie hatte nicht im Geringsten etwas von Alicias Ausgelassenheit. Im Gegenteil – in dem Moment, als sie hochguckte und sich unsere Blicke trafen, spürte ich schon, dass sie irgendwie niedergeschlagen war. Sie war blass, und aus ihren Augen strahlte eine Kälte, die mir regelrecht einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Schon wollte ich einen Rückzieher machen, aber Lee und George waren mal wieder nicht zu bremsen. Wir klemmten uns also mit an den Mädchentisch und führten irgendein sinnloses Gespräch über Knallfrösche, die nie erlaubt werden, und Sylvesterpartys, die nie stattfinden würden, jedenfalls solange wir noch Schüler auf dieser gottverdammt strengen Schule waren.

Angelina sagte die ganze Zeit über keinen Ton. Ab und zu nippte sie an ihrem Butterbier, wobei ich mir absolut sicher bin, dass sie mir über den Glasrand hinweg verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Mein Brüderchen George konnte es derweil nicht lassen, ein wenig Unheil zu stiften. Kaum hatte sich Madam Rosmerta mit ihrem Tablett entfernt, da entzündete er auch schon einen seiner frisch erstandenen Knaller. Dieser verfehlte allerdings sein Ziel – die hinterste Ecke des Raums – und jagte stattdessen geradewegs nach vorn los – dorthin, wo Alicia saß. Oh, George! Der Arme wollte bei Alicia Eindruck schinden, und was tat er? Erschreckte sie fast zu Tode und ruinierte zu alledem auch noch ihren Umhang, indem er ein Loch hinein brannte. Alicia wurde ganz schön wütend. Zum Glück war ich derjenige, der die Situation rettete. Und ein Gutes hatte die Aktion von George – ich sah Angelina endlich wieder lachen. Was dann jedoch passierte, werde ich nie kapieren. Als hätte sie ebenfalls ein Knaller getroffen, sprang Angelina von ihrem Stuhl auf und war, nachdem sie irgendeine Entschuldigung gemurmelt hatte, so schnell verschwunden, als ob sie disappariert wäre! Was bitteschön war mit ihr los? Vielleicht war sie so verärgert über den dummen Spruch von Lee, der Depp konnte mal wieder sein loses Mundwerk nicht halten. Aber tief drinnen wusste ich, dass dies nicht der wahre Grund war. Seit Tagen merkte ich, dass Angelina sich immer seltsamer benahm, und ich überlegte hin und her, was wohl passiert sein mochte.

Was für ein Glück, dass ich inzwischen so einen guten Draht zu Alicia hatte. Sie konnte ich fragen, was der Auslöser für Angelinas Verhalten war, und ob ich ihrer Meinung nach noch eine Chance bei ihr hatte.

**oOo**

Der Spiegel fing unverhohlen an zu kichern, als ich kritisch und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen mein Gesicht betrachtete. Ich fauchte nur, er solle still sein, woraufhin er beleidigt zur Seite klappte und ich nach vorne schnellen musste, um ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig aufzufangen ehe er zu Bruch ging. Ich stellte ihn wieder gegen die Wand und blickte hinein.

Ein junges, dunkles Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken, einem schmalen Gesicht und seltsam traurigen Augen blickte zurück. Im Grunde waren meine Augen immer das, was ich am liebsten an mir mochte, mit Ausnahme meiner Haare. Doch durch den brausenden Wind und die vereinzelten Schneeflocken saßen noch nicht mal diese heute passabel. Ich machte einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete meine Figur. Sah man mir etwa an, dass ich seit dem Sommer kein Quidditch mehr gespielt hatte? Missmutig wandte ich mich ab und durchquerte den leeren Schlafsaal bis zu meinem Bett, wo ich mich erschöpft fallen ließ. Es war die gleiche Frage, die mich schon den ganzen Nachhauseweg beschäftigte: Was hatte meine Freundin Alicia, was ich nicht hatte? Ich schloss die Augen und begann zu grübeln.

Als Fred mich vor ein paar Wochen zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen hatte, konnte ich mein Glück zunächst kaum fassen. Im Stillen hatte ich natürlich schon lange darauf gehofft, dass er mich fragen würde, und nur Alicia wusste, wie gern ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Es war zwar nicht sonderlich charmant, wie er seine Einladung quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum brüllte, so dass jeder es hören konnte, aber dennoch machte mein Herz einen gewaltigen Luftsprung. Endlich! Im Grunde habe ich Fred schon vom ersten Augenblick an gemocht, damals, als wir in die erste Klasse von Hogwarts eingeschult wurden. Ich war damals noch ziemlich verschüchtert, aber Fred und sein Bruder George fingen sofort an, die Hausregeln auf den Kopf zu stellen und mit ihren frechen Sprüchen während und nach dem Unterricht für allgemeine Unterhaltung zu sorgen.

Während dieser Zeit war er nichts weiter als ein guter Freund für mich. Seit den Sommerferien jedoch hatten sich meine Gefühle für ihn schlagartig verändert. Nach seiner Einladung zum Ball konnte ich kaum noch an etwas anderes denken. Es blieb zwar alles wie zuvor, wir trafen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum und in den Pausen, unterhielten uns über dies und jenes, aber gleichzeitig entstand etwas Neues zwischen uns. Etwas, das sich schwer beschreiben lässt und das man im Prinzip selbst gefühlt haben muss, um es zu verstehen. Es war die Art, wie wir uns ansahen, die Art, wie mein Herz jedes Mal zu schlagen begann, wenn wir uns trafen. Und eine kurze Zeit lang hatte ich das Gefühl, Fred fühlte das gleiche wie ich.

Vielleicht hatte mich dieser Zweifel letztendlich auf die schlechteste Idee gebracht, die ich hätte haben können. An jenem Morgen saßen wir in Verwandlung, und Fred schaute während der ganzen Stunde vollkommen ungeniert zu uns rüber. Es war richtig niedlich, wie verdattert er aus der Wäsche guckte, als Professor McGonagall ihn ärgerlich darauf hinwies, sein Wollknäuel läge schon seit einer halben Stunde unverändert vor ihm, und er habe nur noch 5 Minuten Zeit, um es in ein Schaf zu verwandeln. Fred bekam es natürlich nicht hin, und die alte Hexe verdonnerte ihn zu zweistündigem Nachsitzen, gleich nach dem Mittagessen.

Sofort durchzuckte mich ein plötzlicher Einfall. Es mag seltsam klingen, aber sooft Fred und ich uns auch sahen, bekam ich doch nie die Gelegenheit, ihn allein zu treffen. Aber genau das musste ich, denn ich wollte endlich Klarheit haben, was zwischen uns lief. Wollte ich also allein mit ihm sprechen, so müsste ich mir einen Grund einfallen lassen, um ebenfalls nachzusitzen.

Allerdings war da noch etwas: meine verfluchte Schüchternheit! Ich überlegte hin und her, und in meiner Not bat ich schließlich Alicia, ob sie nicht für mich nachsitzen und Fred ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen konnte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte ich natürlich noch nicht wissen, was meine Bitte für Folgen mit sich ziehen würde. Alicia, auf die ich mich in so ziemlich jeder Situation verlassen kann, ging schnurstracks zu McGonagall und behauptete, ihren Aufsatz über die frühen Verwandlungszauber noch nicht fertig zu haben. Wie geplant wurde sie nun ebenfalls zum Nachsitzen verdonnert.

Ich saß währenddessen oben im Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem etwas schlechten Gewissen, da Alicia schließlich meinetwegen Strafarbeiten auf sich nahm, und überlegte wie ich mich revanchieren könnte. Gleichzeitig brannte ich natürlich vor Neugierde darüber, was sie aus Fred herausgeholt hatte. So wartete ich zwei Stunden lang, aber niemand kam; und auch nach drei Stunden ließ sich niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum blicken. Vier Stunden später, es war inzwischen beinahe acht Uhr, trudelten die ersten Gryffindors aus Hogsmeade ein, die Taschen beladen mit Weihnachtseinkäufen und Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. Von Alicia jedoch keine Spur. Um kurz nach halb neun beschloss ich schließlich, nach oben in den Schlafsaal zu gehen und dort auf sie zu warten. Ich war allerdings kaum die Treppe hinauf gestiegen, als ich vom Korridor Schritte und lautes Gelächter vernahm. Einen Augenblick später schwang das Portrait der fetten Dame zur Seite, und Fred und Alicia kamen kichernd durch das Portraitloch geklettert. Sie kamen offenbar geradewegs aus Hogsmeade, denn ihre Gesichter waren gerötet vom eisigen Wind und jeder von beiden hatte ein halbvolles Butterbier in der Hand.

Sie schlenderten in Richtung Treppe, und rasch machte ich einen Schritt in den Schlafsaal hinein um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Die beiden blieben direkt vor der Tür stehen, Fred wünschte Alicia eine gute Nacht, zog sie an sich und gab ihr – ich wollte meinen Augen nicht trauen – einen Kuss auf die Wange! Völlig perplex taumelte ich ein paar Schritte zurück und sank kraftlos auf mein Bett. Was ich da gesehen hatte, konnte und wollte ich einfach nicht glauben. Alicia war meine beste Freundin, und sie wusste, was ich für Fred empfand. Hatte sie etwa ähnliche Gefühle für ihn und schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit wie diese gewartet? Einen Augenblick später ging die Tür auf und Alicia kam auf leisen Sohlen herein geschlichen. Schnell rollte ich mich auf die Seite und stellte mich schlafend – im Moment wollte ich weder sie noch irgendjemanden anderen sehen. Ich durchwachte beinahe die ganze Nacht, wartete aber bis zum nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück, als wir die letzten in der Großen Halle waren.

Erst dann stellte ich sie zur Rede.

**oOo**

Es war für mich kein Zufall, dass ich Angelina zum Ball eingeladen habe, denn im Grunde hatte ich das schon lange vor. Genau genommen seit dem Morgen, als sie den Zettel mit ihrem Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hatte. Ich wusste ja schon, dass sie für ein Mädchen einiges drauf hatte, schließlich erlebte ich bei jedem Quidditchtraining mit, wie gern sie Kopf und Kragen riskierte. Aber als Vertreterin für Hogwarts im Trimagischen Turnier anzutreten, das wollte schon etwas heißen.

Natürlich hätte ich mir solch eine Chance ebenfalls nicht entgehen lassen – aber an Lees, Georges und meine Versuche, die Alterslinie um den Feuerkelch auszutricksen, will ich lieber gar nicht erst denken. Zu blöd, dass man als Teilnehmer mindestens 17 Jahre alt sein muss ... Aber diese Gemeinheit hatte ich schnell verwunden, spätestens dann, als Professor Dumbledore uns den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball ankündigte!

Lee, George und ich steckten sofort die Köpfe zusammen und überlegten, welche der Mädchen wohl die Ehre haben würden, uns auf dem Ball zu begleiten. Als potenzielle Partnerinnen kamen eigentlich nur die Gryffindors in Frage – gegen die Hufflepuffs hegten wir immer noch Rachegelüste, da sie uns bei der letzten Quidditch- Runde platt gemacht hatten, die Ravenclaws hatten uns nie sonderlich interessiert und die Slytherins schieden von vorn herein aus. Darüber, dass die besten Mädchen unter den Gryffindors unsere Team-Spielerinnen Alicia, Angelina und Katie abgaben, mussten wir nicht lange diskutieren. Schließlich einigten wir uns darauf, dass ich mit Angelina, Lee mit Katie und George mit Alicia gehen würde. Ob die Mädels überhaupt mit uns gehen wollten, stand für uns damals außer Frage, und ehrlich gesagt verschwendete ich auch keinerlei Gedanken darüber, bis ich Angelina schließlich fragte. Die Miene von meinem kleinen Bruder Ron war dabei mitunter einfach nur köstlich – er konnte es anscheinend kaum glauben, dass ich meine Verabredung schon so gut wie in der Tasche hatte. Aber Frauen mögen es nun mal, wenn man in die Offensive geht, irgendwann wird er das auch noch merken. Erst als mich Angelina mit ihren großen braunen Augen musterte, spürte ich zum ersten Mal, wie mir unter ihrem Blick heiß und kalt wurde, und im ersten Moment registrierte ich kaum, dass sie „Ja" gesagt hatte.

Während der nächsten Tage konnte ich kaum die Augen von ihr abwenden. Sie schien es zu merken, denn in Verwandlung drehte sie sich mehrmals zu mir um und schenkte mir ein süßes Lächeln. Dass ich von dieser Stunde nicht viel mitgekriegt habe, ist verständlich, und das anschließende Nachsitzen zusammen mit Alicia war auch nicht gerade angenehm, aber das alles konnte meiner Laune nicht das Geringste anhaben. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob ich flog, wie bei einem nicht enden wollenden Quidditchspiel und doch ganz anders. Und es wurde noch stärker, als Alicia mir bei einem Butterbier mitteilte, Angelina würde das gleiche für mich empfinden.

Erst am nächsten Morgen landete ich ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Ich hatte mir überlegt, Angelina zu einem Einkaufsbummel nach Hogsmeade einzuladen, schließlich sah ich sie während des Unterrichts kaum allein und wollte endlich unter vier Augen mit ihr sprechen. Diese gab mir jedoch einen klaren Korb mit der Begründung, sie habe keine Zeit und müsse dringend etwas für Arithmantik tun. Zum Glück gehöre ich nicht zu den Verrückten, die dieses todlangweilige und komplizierte Fach belegt haben. Ich wusste allerdings aus sicherer Quelle – und natürlich rein zufällig – dass Professor Vektor den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs schon seit Wochen keine Hausaufgaben erteilt hatte. Was also war los mit Angelina? Ich machte mir zunächst nichts draus und verbrachte sogar einen recht lustigen Nachmittag mit Alicia und George in Hogsmeade. Während der nächsten Zeit wurde mir jedoch immer mehr bewusst, dass Angelina mir aus dem Weg ging und ich fing an, mich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob sie überhaupt jemals Interesse an mir gehabt hatte.

**oOo**

Alicia hatte sich ernsthaft in Fred verliebt. Das zumindest war ihre Erklärung für den langen Nachmittag in Hogsmeade, den sie zusammen mit ihm verbracht hatte. Es bedurfte mich fast einer halben Stunde, um es aus ihr herauszuholen. Als sie es mir schließlich gestanden hatte, starrte ich sie erst mal eine ganze Weile ungläubig an, dann lachte ich los. Alicia betrachtete mich entsetzt und fügte rasch hinzu, Fred wisse nichts davon und es sei überhaupt nichts zwischen ihnen gelaufen, aber damals konnte ich das überhaupt nicht glauben. Der Kuss auf die Wange und die Umarmung an jenem Abend, die ich zufällig mit angesehen hatte, waren mir ziemlich eindeutig vorgekommen. Alicia behauptete, mich nicht verletzen zu wollen. Sie sei schon lange in Fred verliebt, doch nun könne sie mir und sich nicht länger etwas vormachen und sei froh dass es nun endlich raus sei. Wir stritten uns so heftig wie noch nie zuvor. Alicia warf mir vor, kein Verständnis für sie zu haben, während ich sie als hinterhältige Lügnerin und Betrügerin beschimpfte. Schließlich tauchte Professor Snape auf und schmiss uns Streithennen aus der inzwischen fast leeren Großen Halle.

Seit diesem Morgen redeten Alicia und ich kaum noch miteinander, und wenn, dann nur über sachliche Dinge wie Schule oder Weihnachtsgeschenke. Es war Katie, die unseren Kleinkrieg schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und uns beide mit in die Drei Besen schleppte, wo wir Fred, George und Lee trafen.

Von diesem Nachmittag an hatte ich beschlossen, Alicia den Kampf anzusagen. Freundschaft hin oder her, sie hatte mich einfach so mies hintergangen, dass sie es nicht anders verdiente. Solange ich diejenige war, die Fred zum Ball begleitete, konnte ich mir noch Hoffnungen machen, und nicht mal Alicia konnte mir dies nehmen. Von diesem Gedanken beflügelt, grinste ich meinem Spiegelbild siegessicher zu und machte mich auf den Weg zum Abendessen.

**oOo**

Ich sprach weder mit Alicia über Angelinas Verhalten, noch suchte ich direkt das Gespräch mit Angelina. In der Tat sah ich beide Mädchen während der nächsten Tage so gut wie gar nicht. Erst am 23. Dezember, einen Tag vor dem Weihnachtsball, sollte ich sie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch, und gleichzeitig lag eine erwartungsvolle Spannung in der Luft. Einen Partner hatte inzwischen vermutlich jeder, jetzt ging es nur noch um die Frage, was zu dem festlichen Anlass getragen werden sollte. Nun ja, zumindest den Mädchen ging es darum. George und ich wussten schon seit Monaten, was wir anziehen würden, da wir nichts weiter hatten als die alten Festumhänge von Charlie und Bill. Was mich anging, so habe ich mir noch nie etwas daraus gemacht, Charlies Umhang war nachtblau und passte mir wie angegossen. George hing unterdessen mit Bills grünem Umhang im Türrahmen des Mädchenschlafsaals und beriet Alicia bei ihrer Kleiderwahl. Alle zwei Minuten kam sie mit einem neuen Kleid heraus, woraufhin George jedes Mal seinen sachlich- fachmännischen Kommentar dazu abgab – das erste war zu lang, das zweite zu weit, das dritte zu lila ... Beim vierten Kleid geriet George arg ins wanken, es war fliederfarben und reichte ihr bis zu den Knien. Schließlich meinte George, er müsse die Meinung eines zweiten Fachmanns einholen und bugsierte mich schnurstracks mit ins Mädchenzimmer.

Eigentlich hatte ich Angelina geradeheraus fragen wollen, warum sie so plötzlich die Flucht ergriffen hatte, nachdem Georges Knaller explodiert war – aber dann hatte es sich nie ergeben. Natürlich waren wir uns im Unterricht kurz über den Weg gelaufen, im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie sich jedoch kaum blicken lassen. Jetzt saß sie neben Katie auf dem Bett, die Hände im Schoß und die Beine locker übergeschlagen, und blickte auf als ich eintrat. Ein süßes, scheues Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, und auf einmal fühlte ich tausend Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Sie trug ein langes dunkelblaues Kleid, das über und über mit winzigen Blüten bestickt war, und das Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie hübsch aussehe und sie strahlte zu mir hoch. Alicia räusperte sich und zupfte fragend an ihrem Fliederkleid. Sofort verdunkelte sich Angelinas Miene, was ich nicht recht verstand, denn angeblich waren die beiden doch die besten Freundinnen. Wie ein Model stolzierte Alicia im Mädchenschlafsaal auf und ab, bis George schließlich zu dem Schluss kam, das erste der Kleider habe ihm doch am besten gefallen. Alicia stöhnte entnervt auf und schob uns beide aus dem Zimmer, um sich erneut umzuziehen. Vom Bett aus hörte ich Katie kichern, und versuchte, einen letzten schnellen Blick auf Angelina zu erhaschen. Sie kicherte nicht, fing jedoch meinen Blick auf und erwiderte ihn mit einem Lächeln. Ich sagte ihr, wir würden uns dann auf dem Ball sehen, und gleich darauf fiel die Tür vor George und mir ins Schloss.

**oOo**

So schnell, wie mein Kampfgeist entfacht gewesen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden. Eigentlich hatte ich mir bis gestern Nachmittag keine großen Hoffnungen gemacht, Fred könnte noch irgendein Interesse für mich hegen. Dennoch hatte ich mir gestern die Haare gewaschen, Haarspray hinein geknetet, mich ein wenig geschminkt und mein neues Kleid angezogen, das – wie ich fand – hervorragend zu meiner Hautfarbe passte. Eigentlich hatte das Kleid meiner Mutter gehört und war mir immer noch ein wenig groß. Doch Gott sei Dank beherrschte ich schon einen Verkleinerungszauber und hatte an den Trägern schließlich mit der Nähnadel nachgeholfen. Und das Ergebnis konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen. Als Fred zusammen mit George ins Zimmer gekommen war, war da etwas in seinem Blick, das ich nicht recht deuten konnte. Es war Bewunderung, vermischt mit etwas anderem, aber was es war, kann ich nicht genau sagen. Zumindest hatte er Alicia kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt, was mich sehr erleichterte.

Ich fühlte mich also doch ein wenig optimistisch und freute mich direkt auf den Abend. Die böse Überraschung sollte allerdings noch kommen: Als es schließlich Zeit wurde und ich einen Fuß auf die Treppe setzte, gab es einen Ratsch und der Träger meines Kleides riss. Ich fluchte innerlich und versuchte rasch, es mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabs zu reparieren. Doch es wollte mir nicht glücken, und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als Alicia und Katie vorgehen zu lassen und den Träger per Hand zuzunähen. Kichernd verschwanden die beiden durch das Portraitloch und ich stand frustriert und wütend mit Nähnadel und Faden da und machte mich ans Werk. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis ich wieder passabel aussah, doch schließlich hatte ich es geschafft und machte mich eilig auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Schon im Korridor hörte ich laute Musik und Stimmengewirr. Als ich die Halle betrat, war das Fest schon in vollem Gange. Suchend ließ ich meinen Blick über das Meer aus tanzenden und feiernden Schülern schweifen, konnte aber keinen meiner Freunde unter ihnen entdecken. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie jemand von links meinen Namen rief und wandte den Kopf.

Es war George, der mit zwei vollen Gläsern Butterbier auf mich zukam. Ich dachte jedoch nicht daran, ihm eins abzunehmen und fragte ihn verdutzt, wo denn Alicia sei, immerhin war sie seine Partnerin. George lachte und wies mit dem Kopf zur Mitte der Tanzfläche. Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich zwischen den ganzen Schülern jemand Bekanntes ausmachen konnte. Doch dann traute ich meinen Augen kaum, als ich Alicia in ihrem langen schwarzen Kleid herumwirbeln sah, und an ihrem Arm niemand anderen als Fred, dessen roter Haarschopf mühelos zwischen all den Schülern zu erkennen war.

Was ich daraufhin machte, war aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach das Dümmste, was ich je getan habe. Zu meiner Entschuldigung kann ich nur sagen, dass irgendetwas in mir kurzzeitig aussetzte, war es nun mein Verstand, meine Zurückhaltung oder mein Gefühl für Ruhe und Anstand. Jedenfalls riss ich dem verdutzten George unvermittelt ein Butterbier aus der Hand und stürmte auf die Tanzfläche zu. Die Musik hatte gerade ausgesetzt. Wieder ließ ich meinen Blick suchend über das Meer aus Schülern schweifen und entdeckte irgendwo, allein und vor sich hingrinsend, Alicia. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte ich ihr mit gewaltigem Schwung den gesamten Inhalt des Bierkrugs ins Gesicht gekippt. Alicia prustete, schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und wollte gerade zu einem Wutschrei ansetzen; ich aber war schneller. Zornig schrie ich sie an, sie sei die längste Zeit meine Freundin gewesen und ich würde von nun an kein Wort mit ihr reden. Irgendwann inmitten meines Wutausbruchs tauchte George auf. Er sah aus, als sei er hin und her gerissen zwischen Entsetzen und Lachanfall, entschied sich aber schließlich für Letzteres und konnte sich vor Lachen bald kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Doch mit einem Mal fing er wie wild an zu gestikulieren. Ich, in meiner Wut kaum noch zu stoppen, schrie Alicia gerade ins Gesicht, sie hätte genau gewusst, dass ich in Fred verliebt wäre; sie hätte mich gemein hintergangen und nun auch noch auf dem Ball mit ihm zu tanzen sei einfach das Letzte. George gab seine alberne Zeichensprache auf, ließ nur noch hilflos die Arme hängen und sagte mir, ich solle mich doch mal langsam umdrehen. Ich tat es, und sogleich stieg mir die Schamröte ins Gesicht: Hinter mir stand Fred, wie sein Bruder zwei Gläser Butterbier in den Händen und nicht minder überrascht als ich selbst.

**oOo**

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich soeben vernommen hatte. Da stand das süßeste Mädchen von ganz Hogwarts, mit glühenden Wangen und zornfunkelnden Augen, und hatte mir soeben eine indirekte Liebeserklärung gemacht. Ein Weile standen wir vier ziemlich bekloppt da und starrten uns an, keiner sagte etwas. Alicia war schließlich die Erste, die sich regte. Voller Wut und den Tränen nahe stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand in der tanzenden Menge. George öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sehr Weises sagen, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck mich komischerweise sehr an meinen Bruder Percy erinnerte. Er überlegte es sich jedoch anders, grinste uns zwei entschuldigend an und stürmte sogleich los um Alicia einzuholen.

So standen Angelina und ich also allein da und sahen einander an. Normalerweise fällt mir ja in jeder Situation der passende Spruch ein. In dieser Situation allerdings musste ich die schmerzliche Erfahrung machen, dass sogar mir die Stimme versagen kann, wenn auch nur für einige Augenblicke. Gleichzeitig fiel mir alles wie Schuppen von den Augen. Angelinas Abweisung, ihre Wut auf Alicia, ihr Verhalten während der letzten Tage – das alles war nur geschehen, weil sie eifersüchtig war. Sie liebte mich, so wie ich sie liebte, und die Art mit der sie mich jetzt ansah hinterließ keinen Zweifel mehr. Im Grunde bedurfte es keinerlei Worte zwischen uns, das wurde mir jetzt klar.

Zögernd machte ich einen Schritt auf sie zu. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich noch immer diese dämlichen Gläser trug, und so drückte ich sie kurzerhand meinem kleinen Bruder Ron in die Hände, als dieser gerade vorbeikam. Angelina hatte zugeschaut und grinste nur. Vorsichtig nahm ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und gab ihr vor der gesamten Schülerschaft einen sanften Kuss. Einige Köpfe drehten sich nach uns um, doch es störte mich nicht im Geringsten. Ich spürte, wie Angelina ihre Arme um meinen Hals legte, zog sie noch enger an mich und genoss das Gefühl, ihr so nah zu sein. Sie erwiderte meinen Kuss, zuerst zögerlich und dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, lösten wir uns voneinander. Ihre großen, braunen Augen leuchteten, sie strahlte mich an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und mir ging es nicht anders. Angelina fragte mich, ob ich tanzen wolle. Noch immer von einer Welle des Glücks überflutet ließ ich mich von ihr auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Wir tanzten so ausgelassen wie noch nie zuvor und bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Die ganze Zeit über wünschte ich nur, dass der Abend nie zu Ende ging, doch natürlich erreichte auch dieses Fest sein Ende und Professor Dumbledore scheuchte uns zusammen mit ein paar Nachzüglern als Letzte in die Schlafsäle hinauf. Als wir uns aber im Gemeinschaftsraum von einander verabschiedeten, versanken wir erneut in einem zärtlichen, nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

**oOo**

Wie ist es nur möglich, sich inmitten einer so fröhlichen und lärmenden Schülerschar auf seltsame Weise niedergeschlagen zu fühlen? Ich weiß es nicht, denn ich habe mich niemals zuvor besser gefühlt. Es hat zwar lange gedauert, bis ich mich mit Alicia ausgesöhnt habe, aber natürlich haben wir uns irgendwann zusammengerauft.

Im Grunde müsste ich ihr ja sogar dankbar sein. Denn wer weiß, ob ich ohne sie je den Mut gehabt hätte, Fred meine Gefühle zu gestehen? So habe ich das schönste Weihnachtsfest meines Lebens verbracht, und auch die Tage danach erlebte ich wie in einem Rausch gleißenden Sonnenscheins. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich dieses dämliche Grinsen im Gesicht, ich verträume die Tage und durchwache die Nächte. Liebe ist etwas, das mich leicht macht, so als würde ich fliegen. Es ist wie Quidditch, und doch tausendmal schöner ...


End file.
